Falling in Love in a Coffee Shop
by from here to the moon
Summary: In which Ichigo falls in love with a ginger haired girl over a cup of black coffee. One-Shot.


**A/N: So I advise each and every one of you to listen to "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop" by Landon Pigg to understand and get the full experience. That song and the amazing cover art (by Orihichan) for this story is what inspired me to come up with this.**

**This is basically fluff but hey, Ichihime needs more love. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

_**Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop**_

**:**

Crispy leaves in autumn hues crunched underneath Ichigo's feet as he walked slowly near downtown. He was dressed in an unzipped jacket, a black pullover and jeans. The weather had suddenly shifted, dropping numerous temperatures with the arrival of November but Ichigo didn't seem to mind much.

Ichigo stopped at an old and small building that smelled of fine bread and coffee. Casually, he entered, the miniature bell hanging from door ringing to announce his arrival.

It was much warmer and comfortable inside. A handful of customers were scattered across the coffee shop busy with their own things. The place was a favorite of Ichigo's ever since Orihime introduced it to him after she found it on one of her wandering adventures (Ichigo believed "getting lost" was the more appropriate term).

Ichigo approached the counter where the owner's son, Kain, awaited to take his order. The young man had dark hair and the most charming smile that earned him a lot of tips from the female customers and Ichigo hated him.

"What'll it be?" asked Kain.

"A medium coffee," said Ichigo gruffly.

Kain took Ichigo's credit card and swiped it at the cash register. "No Orihime today?"

Ichigo scowled, well aware of Kain's fondness and attraction for Orihime. He chose his words carefully, hoping to deride him. "She should be here any minute to meet up with me."

Kain's piercing hazel eyes narrowed.

Ichigo smirked arrogantly even though he knew very well that he and Orihime were merely good friends. In truth, Ichigo wasn't sure of his own feelings for Orihime; sure, he felt a fierce protectiveness over her just like he would with his own sisters, Yuzu and Karin, but for some reason the idea of Orihime being in the arms with another really aggravated Ichigo.

Ichigo partially believed that it was because of his role as a protector that made him feel that way. Even though he aware that Orihime wasn't exactly weak she simply attracted trouble like a magnet. With her level of attractiveness and trusting personality, she was a huge target for people to hurt and take advantage of.

With that in mind, Ichigo would not stand by and allow that to happen. That was why when the two graduated, Ichigo decided to follow Orihime to Kyoto University despite the fact that it was more expensive.

Suddenly more irritated than usual, Ichigo curtly snatched his cup of coffee from Kain and went on to sit in a corner. As he did, Ichigo spotted Orhime through the glass windows.

A smile was plastered on Orihime's face as she walked in.

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun!"

Many people turned heads due to Orihime's loudness but the males continued to stare hungrily and openly. Her body looked stunning in a snug, grey overcoat that hugged her torso and flared out expertly at her hips. Long legs were exposed profusely due to the shortness of the dress Orihime wore underneath.

Ichigo frowned in disapproval. "Inoue," he reprimanded when she took a seat across from him, "people can look up your skirt if you're not careful."

Flushing, Orihime quickly apologized. "Sorry."

Ichigo sighed.

Orihime fiddled with the buttons of her coat in an attempt to undo them. When she continued to struggle Ichigo reached over and undid them for her.

"T-Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

Nodding, Ichigo slipped out of his own jacket. He trained his eyes to stay away from Orihime's chest because the dress she wore was very tight in that area and soft flesh was overflowing.

Orihime looked at him with worry. "Kurosaki-kun, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

Orihime bit down on her bottom lip unaware that Ichigo's gaze locked itself there. He found it unbelievable for someone to be so lovely and kind without a shred depravity.

Orihime fidgeted in her seat. "So, uh, how were your classes?"

Ichigo didn't seem to hear her. He continued to stare at Orihime, wondering why he was so drawn to her. There was something about her that was pure and innocent and Ichigo felt the urge to preserve regardless of the fact that he saw himself as too tainted to be worthy.

Yes, thought Ichigo. He was a monster and didn't deserve someone as beautiful as Orihime. But he was still selfish because he did not want to leave her side, he'd continue to watch over her in case she got herself in danger (and let's face it, this was _Orihime_ we were talking about'; it was a very likely outcome).

"—Kurosaki-kun?" interrupted Orihime. "Are you sure you're okay? You look like me when I daydream in class. . ."

Ichigo grimaced abruptly. "We're friends right?"

Orihime blinked, puzzled. "O-Of course!"

"Then call me by my first name."

"But you call me Inoue," pointed out Orihime with her head cocking to the side. Her ginger hair spilled over her shoulders in long, billowing waves as she did so.

Ichigo found it rather cruel how inexplicably alluring Orihime had gotten over the years. And unlike before, Orihime seemed more aware of herself, a little more confident; it was a dangerous combination.

"Well, that stops now."

"Kurasaki—I-Ichigo," corrected Orihime when Ichigo's grimace deepened, "is something bothering you?"

Ichigo wasn't all that surprised that Orihime sensed something wrong. Somehow, she seemed to know how he was feeling without difficulty. Ichigo was beginning to wonder if his face was starting to give away his emotions.

"I just think by now we should at least call each other by our first names."

Orihime smiled kindly. "That makes sense."

Ichigo pulled out his credit from his wallet and handed it over to Orihime. "Here, so you can go buy yourself a piece of carrot cake."

Eyes wide, Orihime stammered, "N-No, that's okay, Kuro—Ichigo. I have money—"

Ichigo pushed the piece of plastic into her possession. "I told you earlier that it was my treat, didn't I?"

"Yes, but—"

"Orihime—" Ichigo noticed her blush at the sound of her first name. "—just take it."

After finally giving in and thanking Ichigo, Orihime strolled over to the counter. Surly, Ichigo watched as Kain gladly took Orihime's order and successfully made her laugh at something he said. When Orihime made a move to hand over Ichigo's credit card to pay for the cake, Kain quickly dismissed it and handed over her treat for free.

Orihime seemed worried at first but once Kain reassured her it was all right, her entire face brightened. "Uwah~! Thank you, Kain!"

Catching Ichigo glaring at him, Kain returned the favor and grinned mockingly.

"Look!" exclaimed Orihime excitedly when she returned. "Kain gave me a free slice of cake so now you don't have to waste your money on me!"

Teeth grounding together, Ichigo gave a brisk nod. "Great," he said dryly.

Orihime gave back the credit card. "Eh? Why are you mad, Ichigo?"

"I'm not mad."

"Then why are you making your grumpy face?"

"Grumpy face?"

"Yeah!" Orhime tried imitating Ichigo by furrowing her brows, scrunching up her nose and frowning. "Like this! See?"

The corner's of Ichigo's mouth quirked up. "That's supposed to be my face?"

Orihime nodded. "Only you do a better job than me."

"Huh."

Orihime grinned sheepishly. "It's true! Your face is good at scowling."

"You mean good at looking scary."

Shaking her head fiercely and making her hair whip around, Orihime said, "That's not what I mean. Sure, sometimes you look grumpy but never _scary_. I only meant that your scowl is nice looking, you know, its part of who you are. Besides, I think you have a very kind face, Ichigo."

Ichigo didn't quite know how to respond to that. He was very moved by Orihime's words but he couldn't seem to find his voice.

Ichigo's silence seemed to have unsettled Orihime; uneasily, she shifted in her seat. "Sorry," she said, rubbing the back of her head. "I said something weird again, didn't I?"

"Not at all," said Ichigo quickly. "What you said was really nice."

Orihime turned a deep shape of red and clumsily grabbed a fork to start eating her carrot cake with fervor. She grinned extremely widely at the first bite. "Mmm! So good!"

Ichigo chuckled, watching in complete amusement.

"Would you like some?" asked Orihime, her mouth full.

Ichigo shook his head. "I'm fine."

"Oh, that's right," recalled Orihime, speaking more to herself. "Ichigo prefers chocolate."

Ichigo's brows rose. "How'd you know that?"

Helping herself to another large forkful, Orihime went on to say, "Because whenever you come to help me with my grocery shopping you always grab chocolate bars for yourself."

A wrinkle formed on Ichigo's forehead as he wondered what else Orihime knew about him. He himself also noticed little things regarding Orihime, like how she preferred fruity flavored candy (especially the colorful kind), or the way she specifically walked through the detergent aisle at the store because she liked the clean smell, not to mention her famous attachment to all kinds of animals.

A sprinkle of crumbs adorned Orihime's mouth and when Ichigo spotted them, he couldn't help himself from leaning over and brushing them away. It felt very natural for Ichigo, as though he had done it many times before. Then he saw the way Orihime's jaw hung open in shock.

Immediately, Ichigo retracted his hand. Avoiding Orihime's gaze, he muttered an apology.

"A-Ah—Er, it's alright—!"

Inwardly, Ichigo chided himself. He had no right to lay a finger on Orihime, at least not in such an affectionate manner. He raked a hand through his messy hair in aggravation. He needed to stop; he couldn't continue to act to familiar with Orihime when he his place was to watch from afar.

Ichigo picked up his untouched coffee, battling internally on what the right thing to do was. He was too preoccupied to notice Orihime stagger over the table separating them. Soft and strangely sweet lips pressed themselves against Ichigo's.

It took Ichigo a moment to realize what was happening. By the time he did, Orihime had already pulled away with a knowing smile. Unable to form a coherent sentence, Ichigo gaped at Orihime. Blood was rushing up his neck and to his ears as he tried to straighten out his mind. _Orihime just kissed him_.

There was a soft giggle.

"Ne, I've never seen Ichigo look so surprised!"

For once, Ichigo was entirely stunned. Here he was, sputtering like an idiot while Orihime was acting very calm and _normal_. Didn't she comprehend that she—Orihime Inoue—had just kissed him—Ichigo Kurosaki—the grumpy looking, orange haired punk? It made absolutely no sense at all.

"Umm, _hello_, Ichigo?"

Now Ichigo was utterly confused because now he knew Orihime had feelings for him, the same feelings he had for her even though he didn't want to admit it. What was he supposed to do? What exactly did all this mean?

"Oh, no!" wailed Orihime. "You didn't want me kiss you!"

Ichigo snapped out of his daze. Orihime now looked horrified and was making a move to put on her coat. "I'm so sorry, Kurosaki-kun! I got carried away because I thought—" Orihime broke off and jumped to her feet. "I'm so stupid; I've ruined everything!"

Swiftly, Ichigo grabbed Orihime's hand. "Orihime, wait."

Ichigo could see the muscles in Orihime's body stiffen.

"It's okay," murmured Ichigo softly. "You're right; I did want you to kiss me."

Orihime peeked up at Ichigo. "Really?"

"Really."

"So you're not mad at me?" squeaked Orihime.

"I'm never mad at you, Orihime."

The way Orihime was staring at Ichigo made him believe that one look in her eyes could kick start a dead man's heart.

"But Orihime, you need to know something," started Ichigo. Memories of his beloved mother and the sorrow he put Orihime through in Hueco Mundo invaded his head. "I destroy everything I touch, even things I love too much."

Orihime squeezed Ichigo's larger hand and offered him a radiant smile. "You're nothing like that, Ichigo."

Slowly and tentatively, Ichigo pulled Orihime closer, wrapping his arms around her. He buried his face into lavender scented hair. "Are you sure about that?"

"I am," said Orihime firmly.

"I'm not going to let you go, Orihime," said Ichigo. "_Never_."

He would always remember where he finally allowed himself to fall in love.

**:**

_**Fin.**_

**A/N: So in my head this sounded a lot better. Anyways, I figured since they're older know, Orihime would be slightly more confident (_slightly_), so that's why she's the one who made the first move. But she's still Orihime, nervous, clumsy, adorable Orihime.**


End file.
